Abaddon the Despoiler
} |name=Abaddon the Despoiler |image=Warmaster Abaddon.jpg |px=200px |type=Warmaster of Chaos |race=Chaos Space Marine |group=Black Legion |appearances=''Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising'' Dawn of War II: Retribution }} :"You are not in a position to bargain, Eliphas. Your word has no value, and your soul already belongs to me!" :- Abaddon, to Lord Eliphas Abaddon the Despoiler is the lord of the Black Legion, and the successor of his Primarch, Horus, as Warmaster of the Traitor Legions. Abaddon appears briefly at the end of Chaos Rising, and is featured somewhat more prominently in Retribution. Background Ezekyle Abaddon was the First Captain of the Luna Wolves, later the Sons of Horus, during the Horus Heresy ten thousand years ago. Widely believed to be Horus' clone-son, his devotion to his Primarch was absolute, and he descended into madness after Horus was slain by the Emperor. Tearing Horus' lightning claw from his armor and claiming it for himself, Abaddon led the Sons of Horus into the Eye of Terror. He ordered his warriors to repaint their armor black to mirror their shame and renamed them the Black Legion, forever expunging the name of Horus. Over the next ten thousand years, Abaddon led a series of Black Crusades against the Imperium of Man he once served. He is now considered the single worst enemy of the Imperium. Involvement ''Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising'' After being defeated by the Blood Ravens on Kronus and slain by Daemons for his failure, Eliphas the Inheritor's soul wandered through the Warp for several years. He would make a pact with Abaddon, swearing allegiance to the Black Legion and the corruption of the Blood Ravens in exchange for having his body restored. Abaddon accepted Eliphas' offer and restored his body and powers. Eliphas became the lieutenant to Araghast the Pillager during the attack against Sub-sector Aurelia, the Blood Ravens' recruiting grounds. After the death of Araghast and the foiling of his plan to unleash the Great Unclean One Ulkair, Eliphas was brought to the space hulk Judgment of Carrion, where Abaddon awaited him to punish his failure... and to seek further service from him. ''Dawn of War II: Retribution'' Despite his failure, Abaddon decided that Eliphas still had his uses. He restored Eliphas' powers and gifted him an ancient suit of Chaos Terminator armor, and sent him back to sub-sector Aurelia. To ensure his minion fulfilled his tasks, Abaddon sent one of his sorcerers, Neroth, to accompany him. While Eliphas sought to avenge himself against the Blood Ravens, Abaddon had a more pressing concern: Azariah Kyras, the Blood Ravens Chapter Master and Chief Librarian, had pledged himself to Khorne, and prepared to sacrifice the souls of his entire Chapter to seal his pact with the Dark Gods and establish himself as a Chaos Warmaster. Abaddon was outraged, declaring that he would not allow Kyras to usurp him in the eyes of the Dark Gods, and ordered Eliphas to destroy the corrupt Chapter Master. Category:Characters Category:Chaos Rising characters Category:Retribution characters